


Forgiven but not Forgotten

by strangerinthenight



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheating, College, Ex Lovers, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerinthenight/pseuds/strangerinthenight
Summary: “If you want to talk about steamy escapades, you should go ask Daniel hyung; Office sex, right?” Jihoon scrunches his nose as he smiles at Daniel innocently, “kinky.”





	Forgiven but not Forgotten

 

 

 

 

It was the college reunion. Jihoon didn’t really want to attend, but his husband insisted that he go so that he can have a li’l bit of fun; jihoon has been all about work lately despite already being a successful pianist. He straightens his navy blue suit and fixes his tie, in an attempt to brush off his nervousness. It’s been a long time since he last went back to his college, not even meeting his college friends since what happened 4 years ago. Feeling himself a bit more ready, he opens the door to the grand hall where the big night is being held.

 

Jihoon hears someone call out to him, “Mr Park?” the woman smiles, “you’re table is right this way, please.” He follows the woman who seem to be in her early 20’s; definitely one of the students of their alma mater who volunteered to help out for the program. Jihoon smiles as he remembers his time actively participating in such events during his time.

 

The nice lady stopped at one of the tables, “you asked to be seated with your fellow music program graduates, correct? I hope you have fun tonight.” She doesn’t forget to bow to her seniors who were already seated. When he takes his seat, he tries to remember the other people from the same table, but vaguely remembers one or two. They all politely try to initiate small talk. So far, jihoon hasn’t regretted coming.

 

“Jihoonie?” A voice squeals from behind causing Jihoon to look for the source, “Jihoonie! How have you been? I missed you so much.” Suddenly, the pianist is engulfed into a big hug.

 

“Jisung hyung?” The younger smiles, “hi~ long time no see.”

 

Jisung pouts, “I was so sure you’d forgotten about me.” The older smiles, “I missed you. I’m seated with everyone from the dance club, come’on. The dongsaengs would love to meet the famous Park Jihoon.” Jisung drags Jihoon away. Jihoon only prays for his stay to be as peaceful as possible.

 

When they got to the dance club table, everyone jumps up to see him, surprised is an understatement; but everyone seems genuinely pleased to see him.

 

“Park Jihoon, you bastard? How come you only show your face now?” Woojin claps hard at his back, painfully so, but hugs Jihoon tightly still. “I missed you, man. You missed out on a lot.” The younger whispers.

 

Others follow suit in bidding the new-old face greetings, after not having seen him for a long time. “Hyung~” Jinyoung whines, “I watched your concierto in Seoul last month, but I couldn’t meet you because of so many important people coming to greet you.”

 

“You did?” Jihoon is touched, “you should’ve approached me, you know I can’t deny you” Jihoon pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks.

 

“Eyyyy~ hyung you’re too famous, it’s hard to talk to you,” Guanlin adds.

 

Daehwi only hugs him, “I missed you hyung.”

 

The older hyungs just fondly watch the younger ones greet Jihoon. Jisung claps twice, “okay okay, we have to introduce Jihoon to the current members of the dance club. I bet they’re just as excited to meet someone famous.”

 

The old and current members sit down on the long table as they continue telling stories to each other. Jihoon pauses to watch his old—no, still friends, as he also missed them so much. He wonders how he managed to cut off all ties from these wonderful people for four years.

 

Seongwoo switches seat with Jisung to be able to catch up with Jihoon. “Hoonie, how are you? Well, aside from what we always see on TV” he puts a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“I’m doing well, hyung. Happier……. if I may say so myself,” he chuckles a bit, getting shy from saying that himself. “There’ll always be struggles, but..... I’m happy now.”

 

The older smiles, “is it because of him?” Jihoon only nods as his cheeks are dusted pink while he looks down on the ring he’s wearing. Seongwoo is also glad to see Jihoon happy and well; it’s what everybody wishes for him.

 

The chatter in the table is interrupted when one of the current members of the dance club call out, “Ah! Daniel hyung!”

 

3 years ago, hearing that name would’ve brought tears in Jihoon’s eyes and the constant breaking of his heart; but that was 3 years ago. Seeing Daniel now, he still is handsome with that warm bunny smile. He lost weight, definitely, Jihoon thinks; but that’s not his business anymore.

 

They all stand up, including Jihoon, to greet Daniel. Daniel was all smiles and giggles hugging and shaking hands with his friends, but he pauses when his eyes fall on Jihoon. Unlike the others, Jihoon only nods in his direction with a soft gentle smile. Daniel returns with a conflicted, but still, a smile. The other alumni watch the interaction between the two in bated breaths. Thankfully the emcee announce something through the mic calling everyone’s attention.

 

Jihoon attentively listens to the emcee, not noticing the person who sat across him in the table.

 

“Wow! I’m seeing so many famous people at once, I must’ve saved 3 nations in my past lifetime!” One of the current members dramatically put his hand over his chest causing everyone in the table to laugh. Dohyon, if Jihoon remembers correctly.

 

“Ahm” another one of the current members raise his hand shyly, “if I could be bold, can we ask personal questions since it’s not everyday we can meet famous people?” Hyeongjun was his name.

 

Jisung answers for everyone, “of course of course…. well it depends, will you sell it to dispatch?”

 

The young members energetically shake their heads. “Then, shoot.”

 

Only now does Jihoon notice Daniel sitting in front of him gazing at him intently and fondly. He only smiles in return. Then he returns his attention to the young boys aggressively asking the alumni of the dance club with various questions such as their secrets, plans for the future, or their girlfriend or boyfriend.

 

“Jihoon hyung….” Dohyon shyly turn to Jihoon, “I really like the pieces you compose! I’m a very big fan. I also like your husband’s movies. I think you suit each other very well.” The boy seems very happy after having told his idol everything he kept in his heart. Jihoon is genuinely touched as pink dusts his cheeks.

 

On the other hand, the other people on the table glance nervously at Daniel, who was still staring at Jihoon, this time with no expression on his face.

 

“Oh yeah! He seems to be really head over heels for you. That’s so sweet! He even jokingly told reporters that you fell in love with him because of a very steamy night!” The youngsters’ giggling are the complete opposite of the emotions felt by the hyungs. Jihoon blushes deeper and covers his face with his hands.

 

“Eyyy! That’s too private kids, not for you to hear!!!” Jisung tries to change the subject but is interrupted by Daniel.

 

“Yeah Jihoon,” everyone snaps their head at Daniel, “tell us your love story; about how you fell in love. That steamy night? If he’s so head over heels for you, where is he now? He let you on his own tonight.” Daniel smiles, albeit mischievously. It almost irks Jihoon, but he breathes out to calm himself.

 

Seongwoo hits Daniel at the back of his head hard, but secretly for the youngsters not to see. The older members break in cold sweat at the unfolding of events.

 

Jihoon smirks, “If you want to talk about steamy escapades, you should go ask Daniel hyung.” Daniel vaguely remembers being called _hyung_ by Jihoon, and he doesn’t like it; he wants to be affectionately called _Niellie._   

 

“Office sex, right?” The younger scrunches his nose as he innocently smiles at Daniel, “hm kinky.”

 

Jaehwan, in panic, suggests going out for karaoke. Jisung and the other hyungs can only agree in order to change the topic.

 

 

 

When the group has decided where to go next, Jihoon calls out to Jisung, “hyung, I need to go. It’s getting late.”

 

“Do you really have to go? Now?” The older frowns.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” He hugs the older, “I’ll see you around.”

 

Jisung holds the hug longer, “hoon-ah, don’t be a stranger.” Jihoon only hugs the older tighter. He then says goodbye to his friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon stepped out of the grand hall ahead of everyone else and he wraps his coat tighter because of the cold night wind. He was about to take a step down the stairs when he feels a hand on his arm.

 

“Jihoonie,” Daniel catches his breath.

 

“Daniel hyung?” Jihoon searches behind the older, “what’s wrong?” The younger is genuinely worried.

 

“I….. I missed you……”

 

There’s a pause between them, “I missed everyone, hyung. It’s been what, 4 yrs?” Jihoon smiles trying to make the talk lighthearted.

 

Daniel slides his hand down to meet Jihoon’s, “jihoonie, I missed you. I’m sorry. I still lo—“

 

“Hyung!” Jihoon interrupts raising his voice,not letting the older finish. “It’s okay. I forgive you; so it’s fine now….” The younger smiles genuinely, “I need to go, hyung.” He pries Daniel’s tight grip on his hand.

 

“Jihoonie, please! I beg you. Let me explain. Talk to me. I thought I lost you forever. I don’t want to waste this opportunity…… Give me a chance.” The older tries to pull Jihoon closer; his tears escape him.

 

Jihoon doesn’t say a word. He turns to look straight at Daniel; the other’s tear-stained face still tortures him. Despite everything, he still doesn’t want to see the older sad and tormented like this. Raising their linked hands, Jihoon takes a deep breath as he gently puts his other hand over daniel’s grip; ever so softly, he removes Daniel’s hold. The pleading in Jihoon’s eyes gives Daniel no choice but to comply.

 

“Goodbye, Daniel.”

  
  


After a few steps down, Jihoon is forced to turn around. “That’s it? 3 years of dating and 4 years of marriage? All your friends? You’re throwing everything away! Do we wait another 4 years for you to grace us with your presence? For just one fucking mistake?”

 

“NOT ONE!!!!!........ not one, Sungwoon hyung! Not just one.” He whispers the last part. Jihoon still feels the pain and clenching on his chest as he remembers the past. He closes his eyes shut. “I tried… I loved him, you know? But I’m only human; I’m sorry I couldn’t forgive him one more time. I’m sorry I couldn’t trust him one more time. I’m sorry I feel disgusted with myself sleeping next to him one more time knowing he’s sleeping around with someone else.”

 

Jihoon calms himself. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t the one who cheated, hyung.”

 

Pushing everything behind him, Jihoon gives Sungwoon one last smile.

 

 

 

He turns around to walk to the man waiting for him, who worriedly receives him with a hug. Jihoon is only excited to jump in his arms. The two sway in place as the man softly caresses Jihoon’s back up and down. His husband breathes in Jihoon making the latter feel comfortable and safe. Jihoon doesn’t regret every painful thing that happened because it brought him to this man’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading angsty au’s and it gets to me so I’ve been feeling down because of those. Hence, this poor attempt of an angsty nielwink ㅠㅠ
> 
> Please do forgive my lack of creativity and writing skills ㅋㅋㅋ keyword:tried
> 
> And no, Daniel didn’t cheat with Sungwoon. He’s just a close friend who missed Jihoon sm after no contact for a few years without much exp.
> 
> I hope you still had fun reading this 😊 your thought are very much appreciated ✌️


End file.
